


Making it Work

by TheRiskyRiskofRisks



Series: Stumbling Through [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin has his hands full, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900 ends up going by RK, Sex Shops, blind folds, chloe totally is in charge, feeling things is a lot, figuring out sexual preferences, sex with only person having parts is easier than it sounds, trying to figure out a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiskyRiskofRisks/pseuds/TheRiskyRiskofRisks
Summary: Chloe is trying to still wrap her head around the idea that she ended up in a relationship with Gavin and RK900 and neither of them are a great help but they are just as confused as she is. Somehow she still ends up being the one to get everything sorted out, and in the end that works out okay.





	Making it Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost0Silvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Additional Tasks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062748) by [Ghost0Silvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers). 



> This is kind of a continuation from a story written by Ghost0Silvers, with her permission, which kinda went more like; 
> 
> me; hey can I write something for your chloe/gavin/rk because dawww  
> ghost; umm okay?  
> me; totally just writing porn k thanks bye  
> ghost; ummm what?
> 
> You really just need to know that the three ended up in a relationship thanks to Chloe sitting them down and pointing out feelings. I still suggest reading Ghost's story because her's is like with plot and feelings and adorable fluff.

The day after Christmas and she was in a store looking at male gendered hardware upgrades, this was not exactly how Chloe had thought her day would go truth be told. If it had been up to her she would still be home, possibly still in stasis, but at least home and in pajamas. “I’m not sure how much help I can be here, you do realize I have no experience with genitalia?” Male or female for that matter, if anything she likely knew less than RK900, just what she could research, not that Chloe felt any need to try her hand at looking up anything. No thank you. 

“You kept the sales associate from engaging.” Almost monotone statement that made her want to glare at him, but it was just because he was focused on something else right now. Chloe was not thinking about the fact that he was holding a dick in his hand and examining it like it was the most fascinating thing he had seen. Still had to wrinkle her nose as she glanced back at the mentioned sales person, who ducked behind a display, they were an android and that was the only reason they were avoiding her. 

It was somehow just a fact, most androids seemed to either outright stare or duck away, at least once they figured out who she was, it was bothersome really, but she had gotten tired of trying to explain that she was no one special, original android or not. “Maybe you should have asked Gavin for thoughts on the matter?” Just an idea, since RK900 was looking at upgrades for Gavin it might make sense to have him weigh in on it. The sigh from RK900 was worth a blink, and she tore her eyes away from the purple monstrosity to instead glance at him, thankful to note that he had empty hands now. 

“He assured me he would support any decision that I came to.” Which left her spreading her hands before her with a shrug because that was such a classic avoidance answer from Gavin, seriously. It meant sometimes Chloe wanted to shake him because the man could not even answer something simple like ‘what do you want for dinner’. RK900 took a small step to the right and continued looking, like a six inch standing difference would change anything about the shelves of models on display. 

As tempted as she was to wander off Chloe stayed there and tried to at least be of better help, maybe medical journals would be safe to look into? Surely they would hold blunt fact about what was normal or not, though she could safely say that some of the odd shapes offered could be ignored. “Well, could go with general averages based on body build for start?” 

RK900 shifted again, not meeting her eyes and hands held so very carefully at his sides, “I am not sure I-” He cut off and for a moment Chloe wanted to shake him, really she did, instead she stepped closer and nudged him to get his attention on her. “Hey, if this is too much then it’s too much.” Nevermind that he was the one that dragged her here, at eight am in the morning, leave it to an android run sex shop to open at eight. “There is no rush on anything, take time to figure everything out, do some research, talk to Gavin, get an idea of what you both want.” 

He met her eyes now at least and Chloe smiled because he looked so lost, it was adorable really, he would likely argue with her but no, he was adorable. “I’m not sure I want a penis.” Chloe cringed, could not even help it, she just did, and he sighed at her again, that seemed to a pattern with them, his sighing at her. “Chloe.” She offered a sheepish shrug on that but he continued. “Sexual relations is normal in a healthy relationship-” 

And she cut him off right there. “Nope, stop, that right there is unhealthy. Sex completely depends on the people, Gavin and I had that talk, he is aware that I have no interest in typical intercourse and will not be looking into upgrades to my frame.” Because Chloe had sat Gavin down for that talk, before RK900 came into the picture even, in a blunt no nonsense type of way, that yes he blushed through the whole thing but they still talked it out. “You need to take the time to figure out what you want. If you don’t want anything that is up to you, if later you want something then that is still up to you.” 

RK900 opened his mouth to say something and Chloe ended up going to tiptoes to frame his face in her hands. “No arguing. Now since we’re here there are a few things we can pick up, might as well not waste the trip.” Gave a pecked kiss to his lips before letting him go and sinking back down to spin on heel and wander off. Really, she could have still been home, in pjs. 

At least in other parts of the store she was more comfortable and was picking things up at a rapid pace, shopping list already in mind and she had noted things as they wandered through the store the first time. Best part was that she could have RK900 hold everything for her, even if he kept stopping to read the back of boxes and she had to go find him. “Is there anything you want?” Was a carefree question thrown out there just in case he had seen something that grabbed his attention. 

“Is most of this for Gavin?” 

She hummed on that in affirmative, “Just because I do not like the idea of typical penetrative sex does not mean there are not things I want to do to and for him. If there is anything I can do for you I would like to know.” It was still a work in progress, reminding RK900 that he was in fact part of their relationship and just just off to the side, sometimes he seemed to forget, or be unsure on his place in things. 

Was surprised when he walked off on his own, but followed along for a change and took the box he handed over to her to blink at it. “Oh.” Not what she might have expected. Still read the back and shrugged, “Have to have Gavin check that nothing will clash with my software.” Unlike a human sex shop nothing here had outrageous names, so the description had to speak for the product. They were bracelets to be worn that could tap into what sensors an android might have in their hands to increase input of information. 

Possibly useful for someone like her that really only had sensors in her hands, and those were rather basic in their programing. Chloe could see why such a product existed, most general household models had limited use of feeling things before so simply were not designed with them. There had to be more androids than her that were hesitate to change anything about themselves. “We’ll get it.” A simple answer with a shrug and Chloe almost missed the small hint of a smile from RK900 as she turned towards the checkout. “Even if this is a more for me thing than for you.” Just to toss out there, but really that should be expected, he never did think of himself first, lucky for him she had picked up a thing or two for him as well. 

Home was quiet and still, but the car was gone so Chloe pouted because she missed seeing sleepy Gavin blundering around in the morning, that was always a cute sight to witness. Even if he did only really growl or grunt for his first hour awake. “Gavin went to the gym.” It was not a question but she nodded anyway, there was a note on the fridge’s dry erase board. Oh well, no lazy morning bed cuddles. “I will see you later Chloe.” That made her pause and glance back at him from halfway down the hallway. Half wondered if he was running while he had the chance, he had to know the moment she got him in a room with Gavin she would address the issue. 

Left her raising an eyebrow at him but RK900 did seem to be waiting for a reply so she pouted but nodded, unlike her own work that closed for the snow it was possible he had a shift today. Made a note to get everyone to pin their work hours to the fridge, would be nice to know who worked when. “Alright, if you’re coming by tonight remember I have to be in stasis by nine for work tomorrow.” Supposedly the shelter would reopen, if not they were asking for anyone that could make it to head in an relieve the people that had been stranded there. 

Was his turn to nod and she turned to keep heading for the main bedroom to put things away, figuring that was that really, so when he followed her Chloe stopped again, this time in the doorway of the bedroom. “Is something wrong?” This was unlike him, to state he was leaving and then not follow through, really she had to tell him it was not okay to just leave without saying something only a couple of days ago. Almost took a step back to meet his eyes, not her fault that he was so tall, but instead he leaned down and paused. “RK900?” Tilted her head slightly and wondered if this was about what she thought it could be about. 

“May I kiss you Chloe?” He asked so very seriously, brows pulled down and pinched and eyes focused just in a telling way, he was constructing out different replies. To be fair they had not really kissed before, though she had certainly watched him and Gavin go at it, this was the first time he seemed interested in turning that attention towards her. Chloe blinked at him a moment before going with first instinct, she did not have the ability to calculate out results and the likes, honestly it sounded tiresome. 

Dropped the bags on the floor, took an extra half a second to shove them farther aside and out of the way, then Chloe promptly surged forward, arms around his neck and jumped just enough that he had to catch her. Was not fair that he did not even need to take a step back, but that was okay, he still had a moment of utter surprise cross his face. That was worth it really, and left her to kiss him while he still tried to figure out a safe way to hold her, and likely calculate if she had gone crazy or something. 

Chloe had done trial and error with Gavin on this, and while that helped some, kissing RK900 was nothing at all like kissing Gavin, which she really should have considered. For one RK900 figured out quickly where exactly she did have sensors and where she did not and seem to make it a mission that she got everything she could out of this. Which left them almost clicking teeth together because Chloe was determined to tease his tongue, hey if he had a crime lab in his mouth it had to be sensitive, right? Did not expect to be shoved against a wall, a soft squeak escaped her and she quickly wrapped legs around him to rebalance, giving him a chance to nip at her lips. 

Oh. Ohh. That was more a crackle of static than anything, the sound catching a second in her throat. He only bit harder, clearly encouraged, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth before licking back into her mouth. Left her digging blunt nails into the back of his neck and almost smirking when it was his turn to make a sound. 

Keys hit the hardwood floor somewhere in the hall and RK900 pulled back and bent over her panting, and Chloe would deny that she whined over that, but still leaned to the side just enough to see Gavin. “Good morning!” RK900 grumbled something and between that or the shocked look from Gavin, well Chloe had to snicker. Somehow that translated into RK900 nipping at her neck, which did at least stop her from snickering. Licked her lips and tried to recollect herself, “Have a good time at the gym?” 

Well was not sure exactly what else to say here, what else was she supposed to do when one boyfriend walks in on the other boyfriend kissing her senseless? At least RK900 pulled back and let her down so she could stand on her own two feet, that helped some with the embarrassment of the situation. 

“Mornin’” Stilted reply from Gavin, a few seconds later, but that could be excused given things, she still smiled at him. “Gym was fine, good, I thought you both fucked off?” Gavin seemed to realize his words because he flushed, “Left, I meant left, for somewhere.” RK900 sighed next to her, really he did that a lot at both of them, made her wrinkle her nose but shrug, “Well we came back.” And they were blocking the door to the bedroom, and thus Gavin’s being able to take a shower. 

Chloe took an unneeded breath and turned back for the bedroom to pick up the dropped bags, “Why don’t you shower Gavin, are you still headed out RK900?” Was possibly he might stay now that Gavin was back, so when he gave a soft ‘no’ she only smirked to herself. “Great! You can help Gavin shower, right Gavin?” Cut them both looks and got to watch both of them freeze, Gavin going wide eyed and RK900 quickly looking away from his watching Gavin cross the room. They were both so ridiculous. 

“Yes?” Came the hesitant almost answer, Gavin ducking his head and digging through the dresser drawer to collect himself. Chloe almost could count out the seconds before he turned and glanced between both androids, “RK?” He seemed more sure this time, cocky grin pulled up and looked over RK900 with heavy gaze. See they would figure this all out, even if Chloe had to prompt them into things. Could not blame RK900 for the staring though, Gavin’s shirt was glued to him, the blue shade light enough it was turned just transparent enough to hint at the shadow of nipples. 

Chloe paused a moment before deciding to hell with it and crossed the room to him, ever so glad she did not have to go through drastic measures to kiss him. Kept it short and simple before she pulled back just enough to wrinkle her nose, “Seriously, you need a shower.” The gym was only a few blocks away and he was still sweat soaked, enough that when she decided to tease him and lick a stripe across his throat so she could taste the salt. Wished for a moment she could taste enough to get anything from his skin past just salt, but oh well. Pulled back and turned back for the bed, and bags. 

“You could, uh, join us?” The words were soft as he came up behind her, and she shook her head, giving her answer easily, even if for a second she wanted to. “Unless your shower magically grew in size I don’t think so, besides you know how I am with water.” Having to drain water out was not fun, or sexy most likely, but when built being water proof was not really on the list of needed things. Caught Gavin’s eyes, and his pout, “Besides I need you to prove to RK900 that he does not need additional parts for you to want him.” Now he glanced towards the bathroom as the water started up and stared, so she pushed him. “Seriously, go. If you’re in the mood after then I picked up some things for us.” Gave another shove before Gavin finally slouched off towards the bathroom. 

Without distractions stopping her it took short time to get everything unpacked, cleaned in the kitchen sink and put away. Because yes she did want to play, but Chloe also knew that likely Gavin had not eaten breakfast and would likely be starving, he always was after the gym. If she kept an ear out for the sounds from the bathroom, well she had vetted interest was all and wanted her boys to be happy. The shower took twenty minutes longer than normal and that had her humming as she piled out pancakes onto a plate, almost perfectly timed with the water cutting off. Eggs were put on a smaller plate because Gavin was weird about his food touching, even if she hardly understood it. 

By the time she was getting mugs in the microwave both Gavin and RK900 padded out and Chloe could appreciate the lack of shirts, even as she wirelessly connected to the house thermostat and nudged it up a bit. Well that was the plan except RK900 beat her to it and was so cocky to give her a soft ‘hmmfh’ with nose in the air, and yes she knew he thought all these things out, still rolled her eyes at him. Still he seemed more sure now at least, less skittish like he had been, so she would take his teasing for the moment. 

“You didn’t have to Chlo’.” The chair slid out as he spoke the words, Gavin’s eyes firmly attached to the plate of food like it was the only thing that mattered right now. Clearly she did have to, but he was cute for trying to deny it. Well his lack of paying attention meant she got to trace across fresh bite marks over his chest and neck. “Have a good shower?” Outright purred the words and giggled when Gavin went bright red and completely missed his mouth with his fork of pancakes. RK900 even froze a moment in sitting down, turned his head to narrow eyes at her and Chloe only smiled ever so innocently. 

Had to laugh as she turned away and got out the mugs of thirium from the microwave a second before it was going to ding at her, setting one before RK900 and then claiming a chair for herself. “I could have simply asked how far down those bruises go.” Lightly sat and it was her turn to turn her nose in the air as RK900 made a face and shifted in place. 

“So,” Spoken overly loud as Gavin tried to take the conversation over, “Where did you go this morning?” And Chloe could have cackled on that, poor Gavin not even realizing he was stepping from the pot to the fire. She leaned back in the chair and waved a hand for RK900 to answer, knowing anything he said would be far more amusing. 

“Nuts and Bolts.” Short and simple and Chloe for a second thought that was going to be it, was disappointed even, but then he continued on like he was simply talking about the weather. “I was interested in looking at male genitalia hardware upgrades and asked Chloe to come with me.” Chloe seriously was wondering if maybe she needed to feed Gavin for his own safety because he almost stabbed himself with the fork this time. Gavin was staring with fork in midair, pancakes having fallen off, to glanced between both androids. Chloe simply smiled and took a sip of her thirium, for once she was the innocent one here, mostly. 

“Uhh, how’d that go?” Gavin sounded unsure he even wanted to ask and Chloe could understand that so well, it was kind of a trap topic. RK900 leveled a blank look, clearly unimpressed, “I clearly did not purchase an upgrade.” And she laughed, could not even help it, hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle it and just knew they both were staring at her. “Chloe purchased a strap on.” Spoken with a tone of trying to shift things off on her and she sat up straight, “Hey!” Indignant squawk and if she could blush she might have, instead she mock glared at RK900. 

The fork hit the plate this time and really she made him breakfast for him to eat it. “Okay, enough for the moment, you really do need to eat, we can pause this conversation.” Expected to be argued with, instead things moved along a little better now, even if Gavin kept shifting in his chair and RK900 was smirking so very full of himself. Left Chloe tapping nails against her mug and considering other things, needed to grocery shop in the new couple of days, without RK900. All he did was gripe on nutritional values to the point she wanted to make him go sit outside. Was somewhere in the middle of thinking out meals so she could know what to buy when Gavin finally snapped. 

“Strap on?” It was a soft question, she almost missed it and did add it to the grocery list a second before realizing that wait that was completely wrong and deleted it to blink at Gavin instead. “Yes, I meant for it be brought up a bit more eloquently, but I thought it would be an interesting idea.” Gave a shrug because well maybe she had thought out some hopeful scenarios between the three of them. Watched Gavin fidget another moment before she took mercy on him and stood from the table, for once clean up could wait till later she was sure. 

Chloe held a hand out to RK900 and wiggled her fingers at him till he took her hand and stood as well, “Well come on then.” Did not think she had to prompt Gavin along, and she was right given he almost jumped out of the chair to head for the bedroom, ahead of them. Made her tilt her head and hum a second, “How do you feel about blindfolds?” Felt RK900’s fingers spasm around her own and smiled to herself. “I downloaded your specs yesterday, there are a few interesting things to be found there.” Some useless and weird things as well, but that was beside the point right now. 

“I am not opposed to them.” A calm answer and Chloe dipped her head in a nod, had hoped not but was always best to ask. Entering the bedroom found Gavin standing almost in the center of the room looking nervous, excited but nervous, darting his attention from them to the bed and back again. “Do you know the most sensitive area for RK900 is?” The question was more for the room at large, but she was watching Gavin as he chewed on his bottom lip before jerking his head into a nod. “His hands.” See for that she was almost proud really, not that Chloe really expected him to get it wrong, but for a while she herself had thought it would have been RK900’s mouth. 

Came to a stop in front of Gavin, because they could move the bed soon enough, currently there was too much nervous energy between them. “Which is delightful really.” Chloe raised their linked hands and untangle their fingers so she could press his palm to her face. She only registered it as a pressure on certain plates of her face but that was not the point, the point was how she so very quickly had his attention on her. Left her to nuzzle against his hand and give a sigh of air, was enough to prompt him to run the pads of his fingers over her lip and Chloe could have purred at him for doing exactly as she wanted. Was easy to lick across the fingers that lingered there and when RK900 clenched his teeth, lips pressing thin, she moved forward to pull two of his fingers in her mouth. 

His fingers tasted like nothing, which was not a surprise, disappointing maybe though. What was worth it was how he stared at her, pupils blown wide and fingers rubbing across her tongue as she sucked on them. Chloe let him pull back a moment later and saw how he watched her lick at her lips. “What is interesting is that if a sense is blocked his systems automatically try to adjust for it.” And Chloe could see the millisecond that he figured out the blindfold, leaving her to grin at him. 

Turned back to Gavin and stepped closer to him, reaching out to trail fingers down his chest, “I bet he made pretty sounds for you in the shower, did you let him wrap fingers around you?” Slipped her hands just barely under his sweatpants, following the cut of his hip bone, fingers caressing the skin she could reach, “Did you figure out how much he liked how you felt in his hand, heavy and hot for him?” Took another step closer and felt Gavin put his hands on her hips, which worked when she pressed close enough to echo her earlier actions. Licked up his neck, from collarbone to just under his ear so she could nip and continue softer. “Have you let him burry fingers in you yet Gavin? Watched the faces he might make in wonder as you demand more?” 

Knew that RK900 could hear her, the words would affect him just as much, if not more, and that was the plan. Slipped farther into Gavin’s pants to cup him and sighed when he rutted into her hand, had to squeeze to get him to still and focus better on her. “Strip and get on the bed for me?” Gavin gave a rapid nod so she pulled back and watched him scamper for the bed, kicking off pants as he went. Was not till he threw himself on the bed that his hands went to stripping off his boxers, hips in the air to wiggle them down and Chloe smiled at the sight. He was so eager. 

Glanced to RK900, what had Gavin called him? RK? Well it would do better she supposed, “Well? Did you need a written invitation?” And motioned towards the bed for him to go ahead only for him to catch her hand and stare at her, which made her fidget because he had a look like he wanted to pull her apart and eat her. “I’ll join you both in a second, promise.” Only then did he let her go and turn for Gavin, did not have to watch to know RK would be calculated about things. Instead Chloe turned away to go dig back out things she had put away not terribly long ago, maybe she should have just known none of them were good at waiting, or maybe that was her fault. 

Only grabbed four things, everything else could be worked into later, some of them after discussion and negotiation. Turned back for the bed and had to pause with a soft ‘oh’ escaping her. Somehow Gavin had gotten RK pinned down and stripped, was stradling one of RK’s thighs and rutting with assistance of RK having a hand across Gavin’s ass to pull him into each downward roll of his hips. Chloe shook her head to refocus and move for the bed now, held the bottle of lube within sight of RK and giggled when he freed a hand to grab for it, leaving Gavin whining. “Strawberry flavored?” He sounded far too collected still, but she supposed that could be worked on. Shrugged and smiled, “Well the flavor is more for me I guess.” If things went how she wanted. 

Now Gavin blinked up at her, as if just now realizing that she was standing next to the bed and Chloe could not help but to lean over and run fingers through his hair, “Look at you, already half gone and we’ve not even started yet.” Was his turn to grin, all teeth and sass, “Then hurry up.” So bossy, but she straightened and agreed that he maybe had a point, so pulled the blindfold free to pass over, “Then you can have the honor.” And somehow Gavin looked like she just handed him the world on a silver platter, distracted as he ran fingers across the soft fabric. 

Distracted enough that RK rolled them both and loomed over Gavin looking haughty, “Well?” It was a challenge that Gavin took to heart and Chloe finally went to pull her shirt over head and drop it on the floor. Originally Gavin had kept trying to tell her that she needed to wear a bra, but that was a war long lost so she went straight to wiggling out of pants and panties at the same time. Once maybe she would have been embarrassed, but two out of three people in the room had smooth plates between their legs, so really Gavin was the odd one out here and clearly did not care. 

Gavin was fighting with getting the blindfold tied and Chloe crawled on the bed to help, tugging it more securely in place and holding it so that Gavin could get it knotted. When Chloe drew her fingers over RK’s back he shivered and that right there was just perfect, his systems were already trying to adjust for the lack of sight. Gavin glanced at her wide eyed in surprise and she raised both eyebrows at him in silent challenge. So the next shudder was thanks to Gavin skimming his nails up RK’s chest to scratch at his neck and Gavin gave a soft sound when RK whined. He whined. Oh this was going to be fun. 

Chloe tracked down the lost lube bottle to pass to RK, sure that even blinded he would figure out what to do, and he muttered a thanks absentmindedly. “Roll over guys.” Would work better if things were reversed, though Gavin looked slightly put out. Chloe made mental note of that, was possible that Gavin liked being pinned down, something to look into. “He’ll have an easier time fingering you open if you’re on top.” Explained for Gavin’s sake and suddenly he was scrambling to listen to her, funny that. Was a slight flailing of limbs to get them rearranged, some of RK’s grace missing when he could not see. 

End result however was back to Gavin hovering over RK, elbows planted on either side of the android and RK teasing slicked fingers over Gavin’s hole. Chloe only watched for a few moments, long enough to chew on her lip as a fingertip sank in and Gavin tried to rock back. Darted her attention back to RK’s face, his lips open in a silent ‘oh’, Chloe moved forward to kiss him and swallowed down the louder exclamation he gave a second later. Felt fingers across her side and for a moment was not sure who it was, then there was a careful ping for interface request. 

Chloe accepted it without a thought and next second she was gasping into the kiss, she could feel, more than just the register of pressure or vague sense of temperature. Instead there was the smooth drag of Gavin’s skin under RK’s hand, gooseflesh and warmth, the rougher texture of a scar to trace over. There was the heat of Gavin’s body taking three fingers now, the slick smoothness of muscle fluttering around those fingers as if trying to draw them deeper. Could trace every feeling through RK’s system as he offered them to her, the weight of her kissing him and of her tongue dragging over his own, the faint taste of the chemical compound that made up her saliva. There was much more that she could not focus on properly, things her own coding could not comprehend but still were so warm and there to be felt. Could feel the whisper of her own hair across RK’s chest, tickling almost, the flutter of Gavin’s heartbeat against fingertips so fast and strong. 

Chloe pulled back from the kiss to rest her forehead against RK’s shoulder, lost for a moment in the sensation of feeling, overtaken and trying to remember which part of things was her and what was RK. Ended up biting a moment later, just to feel it, that echo of teeth and soft spark of almost pain that was more pleasure as Chloe licked the spot a second later. It was a lot. Collected herself and sat up better to run fingers across RK’s face, marvling that she could feel that through him. Ended up turning to kiss Gavin, not sure she could kiss RK again right now, not and be able to focus at all, not when RK twisted fingers into Gavin and sisscored them so that Gavin clenched and gasped. 

Gavin clung at her like she was a life line right now, and really it was the other way around because she could kiss him and it was nice but it was not overwhelming, could try to focus on what she could feel, what little she could feel herself. RK cheated though and the hand that had been sweeping across Gavin’s side went to wrap fingers around him now, thumb tracing over the boldly red tip. Gavin shuddered and tightened his grip on Chloe even as he jerked into the grip around his dick, trying to get better friction and Chloe had to cut off the connection to RK or she was going to fall apart. 

“Chloe?” The question was soft, almost breathless but she needed a second to realign herself, remember what she could and could not feel herself. So when her hand was taken and squeezed it was not an explosion of feeling but a calm grounding point. “I’m fine, that was just…” A lot, it was a lot and it was perfect and if she could weep she might have because that had been so much and so perfect and now she felt cold and muffled. Took a breath to help cool herself down and get her head back into things. Gavin was whining every breath he took, flushed and trying to both pull Chloe closer and grind back on RK’s hand. Focused on him a moment because oh he made a sight that she never wanted to forget. 

Smoothed sweat soaked hair out out of Gavin’s face and smiled when he nuzzled against her hand, “Look at you, you could come just like this, couldn’t you? You liked watching us kiss didn’t you? Riding his fingers and watching us, it’s almost enough but not at the same time?” He was nodding as she spoke, mouth open but no words coming out past his panting. RK guided her hand to his face, tonguing at her fingers and Chloe let out a soft sigh, figuring out what he wanted as he got her fingers wet. Only took seconds before he let her hand go and she could run wet fingers across Gavin’s dick, collecting some of the slick to smooth it down and over him. RK’s fingers slotted with hers and Chloe watched Gavin as they both stroked him. 

Gavin was shaking apart and it was a lovely sight, it was, but she wanted him pushed over the edge, nuzzled closer to him and nipped at his neck. “Look at RK, hmm, look at him, look at what you’re doing to him, all you lovely, have him so broken down and moaning.” She glanced at RK and smirked against Gavin’s skin because RK did look outright wreaked, mouth open and a line of drool at the corner of his lips, panting because his system was overheating. “Imagine coming across his chest, he will feel so much from it right now, so much, your ass clenching on his fingers, the splash of wet heat across his skin.” And that was all she had to say as Gavin curled in slightly with a gasp torn from him, shivered hard enough that Chloe held him up as he came. 

The blindfold did not completely hide RK’s LED and for that Chloe was glad, it had been a solid yellow the entire time but now it cut a brilliant pulsing red and he gave a sound that was more static than anything. Cum splattered across RK’s chest and Chloe hummed rather pleased with herself really, even as she swiped a finger through it and popped it in her mouth. Her system could not categorize the taste and she saved it simply as ‘Gavin’ and waited as both men rode out their finish. Helped Gavin pull away first, letting him sprawl across the bed to catch his breath, still flushed all the way down his chest. Then turned attention to RK and tugged the blindfold free to meet brilliant blue eyes. “Hi.” 

He blinked at her a moment, almost looking confused so she leaned forward to peck at his lips before rolling off the bed to go get a washcloth. Really that had gone well, more so since it was a first for all three of them, Chloe was rather proud of herself, there was not much she would change. Came back and was not all surprised that Gavin had shifted to cuddle against RK’s side, with RK wrapping an arm around him. Cute really, all sexed out and still cute. RK at least looked more focused now, but still let her wipe him down and fold the washcloth before cleaning Gavin without a fuss. Gavin only grumbled and pressed tighter against RK, but it was RK that caught her arm before she pulled away. “Stay.” 

Ah well she was going to just take the washcloth back to the bathroom, instead shrugged and dropped it on the floor before simply sprawling across them both, making Gavin bat at her in complaint. Wiggled a bit to get better organized and sighed softly when RK pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It was moments later that Gavin lifted his head and frowned, “Hey, what happened to the strap on?” Chloe laughed and tried to muffle it against RK’s chest, only to hear him answer calmly, “There is always round two.” There was a beat of silence before Gavin breathed out a soft “Fuck me.” Chloe laughed harder and lifted her head, “Well that was the idea, but hush, round two can be later.” And then RK was laughing while Gavin scowled at them both and ducked his head. This was just perfect really, still got her bed snuggles for the day even.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me Ghost? And yes, first fanfic I have ever written and it was porn, go fucking figure.


End file.
